danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitoka Shoukou
November 12 |chestsize = 74 cm |bmi = 16.8 |mbti = INTJ |blood type = O |likes = Unpopular opinions |dislikes = Pediophobia |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Light |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • An unnamed bunraku theater • Heavenly Born Academy • Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim = Etihw |voice actor = Noto Mamiko |creator = }} Hitoka Shoukou (人也 清光 Hitoka Shōkō) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|光の紋章 Hikari no monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Hitoka is the mysterious (超高校級の「人形遣い」''chō kōkō-kyū no “ningyō tsukai”'') with an unknown background. People only know her name as the co-owner of a bunraku theater and doesn't know much about her backstory. History Early Life Hitoka's past before joining her co-own bunraku theater is remain unclear. She decided not to tell it to anyone, even her closest colleague. However, it is revealed that before joining the theater, she is known for performing puppet performance in the city's park for free every Sunday. Her puppet show ranging from playing traditional puppet from any kind of country to a simple sock puppet show, and all of them is dearly loved by children and adults. This is the starting point of her success and acknowledgement as a puppeteer, which lead her to be scouted by Heavenly Born Academy as the Super High School Level Puppeteer. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Her last name kanji, 人 hito, means "human or person" and 也 ka, means "to be" (in archaic form.) Her first name kanji, 清 shō means "create" and 光 kō, means light. Combined together her name could be translated as "To be the person who creates light." Appearance Shoukou.jpg|Hitoka's full appearance. Personality Hitoka is a girl with mysterious past. Although her presence is thin and often scares people despite has no intention to do it, she has the gentlest gaze that could calm and relax everyone who stares right into her eyes, thus she could manipulate the atmosphere surrounding her with her own unique ways. It should be noted that she is oblivious of being capable to do such thing. Hitoka has a hobby to ask people around her about their backstories, often take notes and ask basic questions such as what are their favorite food and color. Through this hobby, Hitoka is able to personify someone into a character in her puppet performance; almost like turning a real person into a puppet. As a puppet maker, Hitoka finds it hard to show her affection towards her puppet. This is the result of her being a very rational person who finds it difficult to get emotionally attached with her creations. In anticipation, she has her own ways to develop sympathy and empathy to her creations. She cleans them diligently, creating them carefully from scratch, and she tends to engage in a meaningful conversation with her puppets. Hitoka forced herself into loving her puppet by giving each of her creation cute names like Mr. Drippy, Baby Bala Bala, Professor Killjoy, etc. During the Mutual Killing, Hitoka is the only one who has a companion, being one of her creation named Enka (エンカ) who functioned as Hitoka's spokeswoman. Hitoka has a darker side of herself where she resents people who keep being in a denial state toward the truth. She believes that people shouldn't avert their eyes from the truth, even though it's painful, everyone must accept that thing with all cost. For example, she thinks that a grieving wife should not crying over his death husband for too long, but she is very, very reluctant to directly talk or comfort or convince them to keep moving forward. This is where Enka's role take place, you will never see it coming that Hitoka is a great ventriloquist. Enka, in place of Hitoka will straightforwardly tell people what they should do, and what not with her distinctive polite, yet heart-knifing language. Sometimes, Hitoka altered Enka's personality to her heart's content. Talent Super High School Level Puppeteer Hitoka's skill as a puppeteer was acknowledged when she took the test to join a bunraku theater during junior high. She passed the exam by making a complete set of complicated giant puppets family with unique designs that became a famous puppets once the theater use it for the play. Only for several months Hitoka's rank raised until she became the head division of puppet creation. Not only in the art of creation, Hitoka is also able to play as a skilled puppeteer. She's versed in becoming the puppet-maker, director, designer, writer and performer. Similar to a theater practitioner, Hitoka writes her own story, making her own puppet, and play the puppet performance. Since Hitoka has affiliated herself with many famous puppet theaters, she doesn't have to worry about the money she spent on crafting the puppet. Always bringing Enka as her companion, Hitoka becomes as a quite skilled ventriloquist who can voice her puppet with her much, much deeper voice, and that's the only voice that she can make up since she doesn't have an interest to deepen her talent as a ventriloquist. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? Spare her life. No mercy. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that he'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? I do think there's no reason for her to die in the Mutual Killing. She'd become a victim, isn't she...? Be a murderer and turn someone into your actual puppet! Not only controlling lifeless puppets, she also has the guts to control ones who hold dear their lives! Trivia *Hitoka's face claim is Etihw from The Gray Garden. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Scorpio Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Art-based Talents Category:Entertainment-based Talents Category:Talent: Puppeteer